


shy inquiries.

by jeonism



Series: blurbs. [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, CEO AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, jongin works for the post office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonism/pseuds/jeonism
Summary: jongin has a crush on kyungsoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible, i am very aware. apologies!

what the fuck.

like, literally, what the fuck. 

jongin could not believe his eyes, his very own eyes, eyes that are attached to his skull and everything! he does not believe he's seen anything so absolutely gorgeous, something so gorgeous that it leaves no room at all for argument. there is no ifs or buts, this is pure beauty. not only does jongin's mind know this, but the rest of his body too. his knees became weak, his heart is racing, his palms are sweaty and he's out of breath as if he just ran a mile.

damn, if someone told him that this is what it would be like moving to seoul, he would have left suncheon _long_ ago.

now, this would be quite the newbie thing for him to do, if he hadn't already been living in seoul and experiencing this kind of beauty just about everyday for the past three years of his life.

do kyungsoo. the man of jongin's dreams (pure ones and not-so-pure ones), that was him, standing right there in front of jongin like it was nobody's business. 

except it will be someone's business when jongin collapses from intense heart palpitations, and will have to explain to the doctor exactly why someone as young and as healthy as him was already having heart problems. tragic, that was jongin's life.

hey, jongin is a man of many weaknesses, and do kyungsoo might be his biggest weakness yet (or forever, jongin may or may not be tragically in love).

anyways, do kyungsoo is an incredibly intelligent individual (fucking _swoon_ ) and he graduated from high school at the meager age of sixteen, two years earlier than just about everyone else. then, he got accepted into seoul national university where he studied business for a couple years and then graduated from university at the age of twenty-two. quickly, he got accepted to work at a prestigious company that made important business trades with foreign countries. if that wasn't already impressive enough, he was promoted from his rather average position in the company to co-ceo of the company, within two years. then blah blah blah, the ceo retired and since kyungsoo was next in line for the position, he became ceo of the company at only twenty-four years of age. (sugar daddy material, am i right ladies).

and jongin, well he's just a poor college kid who got appointed as a mail delivery guy that had a rather exhausting schedule because _mail recipients first_. did that really matter though when he got to see do kyungsoo just about everyday? no, not really if you're a love-struck fool like kim jongin.

oh well, jongin did tend to have a want for things he knew were way out of his reach, he should be used to this by now. 

back to the present, jongin was prepping himself to enter the ever so elegant office of do kyungsoo. and when jongin did open the double doors to the office, amazement never seemed to escape him when he saw kyungsoo in yet another expensive suit with his raven black hair combed to the side and back.

_damn he's hot._

and as jongin took timid steps into the polished office, as he felt like he'll knock over something expensive if he didn't watch out, kyungsoo gave him a small nod and incredibly tiny quirk of the lips.

"good morning, mr. do kyungsoo-ssi. i have come to bring you your daily mail." jongin greeted as per company and job policy, all the while staring at the name plate on kyungsoo's desk (pfft, as if he didn't already know that name very well, he would need to know what name to scream every time he jacked off in the shower, duh). he reached into the messenger bag, and pulled out some envelopes, placing them neatly on kyungsoo's desk.

as he turned to leave, he heard kyungsoo say, "did you change your hair color?"

and _wow, okay don't lose your shit kim fucking jongin_. halting his movements, jongin slowly turned around to face kyungsoo once more. he pointed at himself to make sure kyungsoo was actually talking to him, because lord knows that jongin would actually be the irrelevant one in the room while kyungsoo talked to some sort of saucy, russian babe via a hidden microphone. although, kyungsoo nodded his head at jongin in response to jongin's confusion. 

clearing his throat, jongin replied, "y-yes i did, a f-friend of mine insisted me to do so." and reached up to lightly pet the light pink locks, that were previously a chestnut brown color. 

kyungsoo only nodded at jongin, and said that jongin could go now. 

and so, jongin did. he left trying to cool his impossibly scarlet red face down. with a racing heart and mind, he breathed a sigh of disbelief and wanderlust. 

 

*

 

this happened day after day. kyungsoo asked simple questions, jongin answered with nervous stutters, kyungsoo dismissed him, and jongin left with a flushed face and weak knees. 

 

*

 

it had been months since this whirlwind started between kyungsoo and jongin (or at least, it felt wild to jongin, but jongin is dramatic so let him live). and well, one day as jongin awaited his question from kyungsoo, he never expected him to ask such a thing.

"go out with me?"

and okay, maybe jongin left the place with tears of happiness running down his cheeks. (after he said yes he would go out with kyungsoo, obviously). 


End file.
